


She

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right now, it felt like the moment I’d been waiting for all my life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, so I hope you like it ;)

“She’s waiting for you” I heard her voice behind me and relaxed a little when I felt her hand in my shoulder, pulling me to her side.

“I know… I’m scared” I whispered and she hummed.

“She’s an amazing girl” I couldn’t help but hear some sadness in her voice as I nodded.

“Yeah, she is… she deserves the world, and I don’t know if I can be it for her”

“You can and you are, Tobs” She took my hands between hers and stood in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes with a soft smile.

“I love her, Alex”

“I know” She sighed.

“But not like I love you”

“You deserve to be happy, we both deserve to be happy. So she does, and you make her happy” She made a pause and look outside the window “She won’t break your heart”

“Hey” I said and she looked at me again, with teary eyes “You didn’t break my heart”

“Don’t lie”

“I’m not lying, we didn’t choose to feel this way, Lex” A tear ran down her cheek and I wiped it carefully with my thumb. “Don’t cry please” I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her and she hid her face on my neck.

“Did you feel this way that day?” She mumbled against my skin and her lips caused me goosebumps “Happy but super sad at the same time?”

“Yes, Lex… I did, but you know what? I would put myself through that again just to see you smile like you did when you said _I do_ ” She chuckled and put a little of distance between us, just to look at me again.

“She’ll make you smile that way too, Tobs… Damn, she already does” I smiled and kissed her forehead “I think it’s time, you don’t want to keep her waiting” I nodded and closed my eyes with our foreheads together.

“I’ll see you out there” I whispered.

“Not in the place I would like to be, but yeah, I’ll be out there” She kissed the corner of my lips and I sighed.

“We’ll still see each other like… a lot, right?” She laughed lightly.

“Of course, Tobs, anytime anywhere… I’ll always be here for you; you won’t rid of off me that easily”

“Great, I wasn’t planning on” I smiled again and saw her walking out of the room.

I turned around to look at myself at the mirror for one last time before going out; me on a white dress was not something that I had imagined when I was a little girl, but right now, it felt like the moment I’d been waiting for all my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write something like this but... there you go, what do you think?


End file.
